


Something Carnal

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something carnal about the way Genji enjoyed seeing his brother this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Carnal

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a snip for a longer idea I had, but the way I was going with it, this part wouldn't have really fit anywhere.
> 
> Honestly, going onto ch4tte's twitter/tumblr so much just makes me want to never stop with this
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some errors finally

There was something carnal about the way Genji enjoyed seeing his brother this way.

Hanzo’s face was messily dug into the mattress, hair disheveled, fingers gripping onto the bed sheets as his body bounced with each thrust his partner gave as the man fucked him into the bed. The heated flush of his body, the glisten of tears that stained his cheeks, the way his eyes locked onto Genji’s when he was able to look up through it all. Genji really liked the racked sobs of pleasure that erupted from his brother’s mouth with each harsh thrust.

This was something Genji enjoyed doing. He enjoyed having his friends over; his friends who are perfectly fine with wrecking his brother while he sat back and watched with amusement.

That was the thing about having those good-for-nothings (Hanzo’s term, really) as his friends; they loved sex. It was something he could whole heartily agree on, the sex he had was fantastic, the times he gave were priceless

Whether Genji was involved himself or not with it, they liked some boundaries to be crossed or something exciting to get them going. Hanzo was the ideal bribe, just so long as they kept their mouth shut about the entire ordeal, then everyone could get exactly what they wanted.

Genji’s three guests of the day got off, Hanzo got his wanton taste for cock, and Genji got to enjoy the view. Everybody won.

But really, Genji’s favorite fact about all this was that Hanzo —serious, respectable, responsible, all mighty heir of the Shimada clan _anija_ — thoroughly enjoyed having his younger brother’s friends ravage him.

It was a sight to behold, the studious heir who rarely showed any signs of care for the world outside of Shimada, that young man who was meant to do great things was waving his hips in the air, happily letting a dick pierce him open as his brother watched just a few feet away. Hanzo had a lot of himself bottled up, so many inner emotions and needs that piled all together to form some unrecognizable load of anguish.

The offer was given, Hanzo was only hesitant the first time.

Every other time, the eldest son of Shimada lowered his head and nodded. Acceptance came so easily after the denial, the resistance to this lifestyle.

Genji doesn't try to stifle a yawn, hoping to get a change in position because the current was dragging on for too long. Anija liked it rougher, anija wouldn’t be satisfied with one man alone, anija needed things to move along fast so he could really get going.

Anija was greedy, something Genji could understand completely.

Brothers in blood, and almost in taste.

Getting the signal, the one thrusting into Hanzo pulls out, the loud whimper of displeasure at being empty ignored for now. A wave of the man’s hand and the two other companions quickly make their way back onto the bed, still naked from their earlier tryst.

Hanzo manages to pick himself up, leaning on all fours as he does so, hazel eyes glazed over with lust as Genji watches him with keen interest. There is a sway to him as he crawls closer to the edge, tongue darting out to lick kiss bruised lips. One of Genji’s companions reaches out to sweep lose strands of hair that stick to Hanzo’s wet cheeks, Hanzo then leaning into the touch with his eyes still locked onto his brother’s.

“You’re onii-san is so obedient,” one of them croons, taking in the way Hanzo’s eyelashes flutter at the caring hand cupping his cheek. A thumb swipes over his lips, slowly taking in the softness of them. “How did you get him to turn out like this?”

Genji scoffs, rolling his eyes and turning his head to look away from the curious eyes of his friends.

“Lots of training.” _He acts like he gives the orders but just put your hands on him or praise him and he’ll spread his legs and prepare himself for you without so much as a complaint_ , is what Genji keeps to himself.

He didn’t have to tell them shit.

No one needed to know how his brother became this way, that was his secret to keep.

That was his right, his alone.

Genji wouldn’t ever admit the air of ownership over his brother he had when Hanzo got this way, he wouldn’t admit to drinking in older brother’s gasps and erupting sobs whenever Hanzo would bow and tighten around him, or the way he growled whenever Genji pulled the ribbon away from those long strands of jet black ink always kept in a loose ponytail. All those events were personal favors, really, Genji didn’t have to share any of it with anyone.

The men pretty much take that as the only answer they’ll manage to get from the younger Shimada, turning their attention back to the pet waiting patiently to be fucked.

So when Genji finally looks back he sees Hanzo straddling one of their waists, back arched and head cradled into another’s shoulders. He bites his lower lip as hands come up to squeeze his pectorals, low mewls escaping himself as his nipples are pinched and another hand from the last man teases his hole, rim puffed from their earlier excursions and cum leaking down his thigh. Hanzo was a sight to behold, using his own hands to spread his cheeks apart and take another dick, mouth busy licking strips down another's belly to their erections and taking it into his mouth with an undignified slurp. Hands still grope at his chest, the way his eyes widen at the tug of his nipples, small hums of pleasure around the cock as their peaks are twisted and pulled. This is where he wanted to be, this was the place he loved to be put in. Surrounded by hands, surrounded by such unadulterated attention it makes him even more needy.

_Disgusting._

Hanzo sucks the head of the man’s cock, swallowing it down to let the tip of his nose brush up against the pubic bone. He lets his moans vibrate, indulging in the way the man grabs his hair and tugs, rough with ill intent. Hands still kneading his chest, finger tips rolling the pebbled buds, Hanzo hollowing his cheeks and letting a languid moan out.

A sudden sharp thrust leaves Hanzo dazed, the cock in his mouth falling out with a wet plop. Hanzo has to put his hands against his assailants chest to brace himself as he’s fucked, stutters of _wait, wait, wait_ and _I’ll come, stop_ loudly chanted as hips snapped back up to ravage his hole, taping his prostate with every other connection of perspired skin.

Hanzo shouts at his release, broken sounds leaving there after as he rides out his orgasm.

It doesn’t stop, even though he sobs and shudders from over stimulation, body fallen limp on top of a warm chest, the feeling of his own cum sticking to him whenever he shifts on top. His body feels stiff, yet sated of wanton need. The feeling of sticky skin disconnecting from his own is slightly unpleasant, groans as he’s rolled onto his back and the warm bodies leave.

“That was almost as good as last time.”

“Genji, you got a real whore in your hands.”

“Shame he can’t get satisfied all the time.”

Their words blend together, white noise to his ears, coming down from his high too fast. Hanzo lets his tongue loll out while he shifts to lay on his side, back to watching Genji as he speaks, saying something to his friends as they leave, mesmerized by the way his lips move.

The door slides shut, the room left in a deafening silence as Hanzo still tries to catch his breath.

“You really like this, don't you, anija?”

The way Genji purrs sends shivers down Hanzo’s spine, that pleasant ache between his legs becoming so evident now with the room banished to some sort of calm sanction.

A few steps before Genji is just hovering over him, golden iris gleaming down towards him, lips pulled to a smile that could be confused for something close to soft.

Finger tips trail over his body, down his torso and squeezing his thigh. Genji dips into the bed on his knees, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his fingers make their descent between Hanzo’s numb legs.

“Anija,” Genji whispers as if chastising him, or maybe pleased with the way his brother was presented. Hanzo quietly wishes for both. “You’re gaping.”

Hanzo hurriedly reaches out to find some sort of purchase, wrinkling the fabric of Genji’s shirt as his entire body twitches to the stimulation his brother gives with the prodding of his fingers to his rim. He felt used and maybe already felt he would be discarded, but he wanted it to be that way with Genji.

A broken sobs leaves him as Genji finally thrusts his fingers in, quickly curling against Hanzo’s sweet spot that they’ve explored well so many times before this.

“Genji, Genji, Genji,” Hanzo whines, fresh tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, the image of his brother’s grin blurred as the fingers continue to caress him in every sensual way possible, such practiced provision that made Hanzo’s head spin. He can’t remember feelings this way before, feeling like he wanted more but also feeling like it would hurt him to go again, like he would break apart into so many pieces that would never come back together. “I can’t- I can’t come again, please.”

Genji gives him a look of disbelief.

“Yes you can,” the younger Shimada says.

“You can. _You will_.”

At the command, the fingers dig into their target just as precise, just as nicely as any other time before this.

Hanzo never thought it was possible to see so many stars.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


End file.
